Erlkönig: Mother and Child Reunion
is the thirty-eighth episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. It is the debut of Kamen Rider Dark Kiva & Kengo Eritate becoming Ixa. Synopsis Plot In 1986, Otoya visits Yuri after her injuries from her fight with the Rat Fangire, telling him he intends to find Maya and settle things. Meanwhile, Maya is threatened by an annoyed the King as he reveals that the Bishop told him of her affair with Otoya and wishes to kill him though Maya tells him she'll be the one to kill him. As Maya visits the Bishop who tells her actions are crimes against their kind and hopes that the King sentences her to a living hell for her sins, Jiro is confronted by the King as he summons Kivat-bat the 2nd and transforms into Dark Kiva to finish what the Rook started with the Wolfen Race. In 2008, Wataru, Taiga, and Mio all learn the other's alternate identities. Wataru, in self-denial over the startling revelations, runs off before collapsing. Jiro takes him back to his house where he helps him cope and snap out of his hysterics. Meanwhile, Taiga demands why the Bishop did not tell him about Wataru with the Bishop telling him and Mio not to bother with Wataru and strive to be the King and Queen. However, Taiga manages to find Maya, demanding answers from the actions of her affair with Otoya. Later, when Wataru and Mio meet to discuss what will happen now as they know the other's identity, Taiga arrives to bring the two to meet Maya so they too can learn the truth. While this occurs, Keisuke attempts to coach Kengo into using the Ixa System during a fight with the resurrected Warthog Fangire before getting knocked out. Once in the cave, Wataru recognizes her as his mother as Taiga reveals that he is Wataru's half brother and that Wataru is of Fangire blood, leaving him speechless. The Mantis Fangire then arrives at that time to kill Maya for her past betrayals. Mio takes her to safety while Taiga and Wataru fight off the Fangires resurrected by the Mantis Fangire. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Wataru Kurenai(Child): * : Form Changes Kiva: 'Kiva Form, Emperor Form '''Ixa: '''Save Mode, Burst Mode, Rising Ixa '''Saga: '''Saga Form '''Dark Kiva: '''Dark Kiva Form Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 36, . *'''Viewership: 6.3% * The first word of the episode's title is a reference to the song Erlkönig, by German composer Franz Schubert, based on the Goethe poem of the same name. The rest of the title is a reference to a 1972 song by Paul Simon as well as the central theme of the episode. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Triangle: Behead the King, Erlkönig: Mother and Child Reunion, Shout: Targeted Brother and Encore: Nago Ixa Explosively Returns. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢魔王・母と子の再会｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢魔王・母と子の再会｣ Category:Episodes Category:New Kamen Rider Episode